castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja
The Ninjer is an enemy and playable character in the game Castle Crashers. The character's magic powers are "ninja-based" and its starting weapon is the Sai. 21:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) — Background The Ninjer character is first encountered in the Pirate Ship level after finding all necessary items for the boat and giving them to the captain at the Dock. The level begins by the player rocking back and forth in their ship, and then are ambushed by the ninjers, who are apparently also pirates. The Ninjers appear to be pirates due to the fact that they are sailing a ship in order to plunder the player's ship, and also wear head bands bearing the Jolly Rodger. Ninjers initially have no obvious ties to other enemies in the game, all being after the princesses. The Ninja characters seem to be after the ship the player is riding in, most likely for personal profit. How-ever in the fight against the Necromancer the Ninjer is one of the many enemies summoned to attack the player(s)and thereby proving the Ninjer is another minion pitted against the player(s) by the Evil Wizard. Involvement Ninjers attack the player in the Pirate Ship level but also are a playable character. They can be unlocked by beating the game with the Red Demon character, who is unlocked by beating the game with the Orange Knight. The Ninjers are thought to have no alliances to other enemies in the game but are summoned in one of the last boss battles to thwart the player. Magic Powers All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. Splash Attack "Ninja Smoke" Element: None Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 A puff of purple smoke appears in front of you, knocking enemies over. Each upgrade adds another puff in front of the previous ones, up to 7 total. A common misunderstanding is that this spell has much less range than most other splash spells, however the range is actually longer than what is shown, and can best be described as adding another puff at the end of the last visible one. The spell also triggers a special sound when used. Projectile Attack "Throwing Star" Element: None Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning throwing star used as a magic projectile. Magic Jump "Ninja Jump" Element: None Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple cloud effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *While attacking the ninjer characters, they are some times seen to drop, whereupon they are found to be logs in the ninjer outfit, and the actual ninjer reappears on the other side of the player. *The starting weapon for the character once unlocked is the ninjer's Sai. The ninjer has this weapon at level one, however in normal play, the ninjer's sai is not usable by the player until level twenty. *The reason the ninjers are on a pirate ship is perhaps a nod to the old joke of "Pirates Vs. Ninjas." See also * Playable Characters * Pirate Ship Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies